


But Cookies

by NumberOneEverything



Series: Sander Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Random & Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: Virgil heard a bump in the dark and thought an instruder broke in.It's been a while since Virgil sent Roman those pictures and Roman still couldn't get the picture from his head.





	But Cookies

It all started when Virgil texted Roman, telling him that he had triple chocolate chip cookies. He also sent some pictures.  
  
  
**EmoNightmare** _: 'Dude I got some cookies and they're like triple chocolate or something; you best envy me'  
_

__  
**PrinceCharmin** _: 'what???  no fair I want some!!!!!'_  
  


**EmoNightmare** _:'too bad, princey. lol'_  
  
  


Then the two texted each other the entire afternoon. They talked about random stuffs they quite enjoy. It was a normal day. Nothing happened.

  
The most exciting that happened was maybe when Roman fell down the stairs because he wasn't watching.

  
That night, Virgil texted Roman a 'goodnight loser' and went to bed. He had peaceful dreams for once in a few weeks.  
  


* * *

  
Virgil awoke in the darkness, his heart beating. Something had awoken him, interrupting him from his deep slumber. He sat up, breathing a little uneasy. Virgil sat still, trying to listen to what's going on.

  
He heard nothing and decided maybe he had a nightmare.

  
Virgil heard nothing except for the howling wind, and wondered if he should get some water. Usually, Virgil likes to drink some water after he wakes up. It was refreshing, his parched throat finally cleansed after a long night.

  
Because of him being an anxious little idiot, Virgil starts bringing water bottles with him to bed so he don't have to get up, go down stairs, navigate through the hallways, find the kitchen, and drink a cup of water before going on the same journey. All while everything's dead silent. It wasn't rare if the wind starts picking up and adding more bars to the creepiness chart.

  
Bringing the water bottle was a great idea, since he didn't have to go downstairs and the chances of him being murdered decreased. But soon there was a problem.

 

Sleepy Virgil preferred cold water, and the water bottle would have warm waters by the time he gets up. It's really annoying.

 

Sighing, Virgil got up and went downstairs.

  
Virgil jumped back, with a shout of confusion, when he realized the kitchen lights were opened and there was a person in his kitchen. Blood drained from his face.

  
The intruder was wearing a black sweater, and his (well, unless if the intruder were a super tall girl with broad shoulders) back was turned to Virgil. It appears the person have something in his hands, and he was hunched over it, as if he were closely observing it.

  
  
Virgil's shout made the figure stiffen, before he turned around with a smile.

  
  
It took Virgil a moment to process everything. When he finally did, Virgil simply closed his eyes in exasperation and heaved the biggest sigh of all time. He sucked in some air before....

  
"Dude, what are you doing in my house at THREE IN THE MORNING?" Virgil shrieked.

  
The figure aka Roman jumped. He grinned loosely at Virgil, as if everything's normal. "I wanted some cookies."

  
"It's three in the fricking morning! Can't you wait a few more hours??"  
  


"But Virgiiiiiil," Roman whined, "I've been rereading our texts and I got hungry and you gave me spare keys that I forgot to give back so I thought I might as well get some and I thought you'll be cool with giving me some cookies after all we're bros, aren't we?"  
  


Virgil paused. "Wait, you were rereading our texts at _THREE IN THE MORNING??_ Dude, get some sleep!"  
  


Roman huffed. "As if I'm the one who pulls all-nighters at least twice a month!"  
  


"Not so, it's seven times a month."  
  


Roman blinked.   
  


Virgil grinned, "I'm just kidding. But why...?"  
  


All Virgil got in return is a shrug, which wasn't helpful. Virgil frowned, "Whatever. Get out."  
  


Roman's eyes widen "What why?"  
  


"Roman, it's three in the morning and I would like some sleep. Please get out of my house." Virgil tried patiently. As if to prove it, Virgil gave a great yawn.  
  


"And what if I refuse?" Roman grinned challengingly. He leaned in, taking a single bite from the cookie. He immediately closed his mouth after Virgil gave him a grimace, silently pointing at Roman's mouth.  
  


"Hey!" Roman cried when Virgil snatched away the batch.  
  


"Geez," Virgil rolled his eyes. "now go back to bed!"  
  


Roman pouted, crossing his hands and all.  
  


Virgil sighed once he saw the mischief dancing in his utterly and ridiculously dorky friend.  
  


Roman gave him another grin filled with mischief, which left Virgil wondering subconsciously how a person can smile so much at three in the morning. "Go to bed, you say? Mkay!"  
  


"Roman, no."  
  


"Roman, yes."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Viiiiirgil give me some blanket!"  
  


"Oh my gosh, stop whining you baby!"

  
"Well, you're not giving me enough blankets, you blanket hog. A prince needs his beauty sleep, and I'm not getting my beauty sleep because you're hogging all the blanket!"  
  


"Who's the one who came to my who's house at three in the morning?"  
  
"....technically 2:52..."

  
  
"And who's the one who decided to sleep in who's bed, despite knowing it won't fit us both?"

  
  
"....don't you have more blankets?"

  
  
"And now who's changing all the subject?"

  
  
Roman huffed. "Shut up. I need to sleep."

  
  
Virgil snickered, "Yeah, sure. Wanna grab some cookies?"

  
  
The other side of the bed's weight suddenly shifted as Roman perked up. "Yes!!"

  
  
"I was kidding, idiot."

  
"..."  
  


"Roman?"

 

"Why are you so mean to me?"

 

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
